Giving In
by Fighter Chik
Summary: Who would have thought wrestling with your bestfriend would lead to this.  *All Human* B/A Femeslash


Bella and Alice have known each other since the third grade. They have gone to the same schools and have played the same sports. They are probably the best of friends that friends can be. The only difference between both the brunettes was their taste in men.

Neither of them ever kept a boyfriend for more than three weeks and more than once they have come close to wanting to take their relationship with each other to a higher level, but neither of the women would give in. Now in college, they share the same dorm, heading in the same direction with an education and career.

They roll across the dorm floor, in an activity that has become a nearly daily activity since they were nine, wrestling. It is also the activity that has brought them almost together on more than one occasion. Bella ends on top of Alice, pinning her wrists to the floor. "Do you give up?" she asks laughing hard.

"To you?" Alice asks laughing hard as well. "Never!"

"Then you'll have to pay the penalty," Bella growls. She releases one wrist and grips Alice's hair with her hand and leans downward to press her lips against Alice's astonished and immobilised face, kissing her with passionate fervour. Alice gasps and the motion opens her lips enough for Bella's tongue to sweep inside, having an amazing effect. Alice's mouth opens further and no longer resisting, but responding back, at first it seems almost on its own initiative.

Maintaining and deepening the kissing, Alice's free hand tugs Bella's breasts out of its bra. She squeezes the nipple with firmness, which is clearly not part of their wrestling. Bella's head rears up with an astonished look of pleasure on her face and in an instant Alice draws brunette's breasts to her mouth to start licking and nibbling them.

With a strangled moan, Bella rolls off Alice's body to lie on her back just begging to be sucked and fucked. Alice gets an unbelievable rush from being in control and suddenly understands that this is what she wants; what they both want. It is why neither of them has ever kept a boyfriend for long.

Alice rips Bella's panties down her legs and throws them across the room. She begins to roughly finger Bella's pussy and Bella arches back and spreads her legs wide apart in response. As she finger fucks her, Alice sucks on the other's breasts and nibbling on her nipples.

Bella in turn shoves a hand down Alice's panties, where she is now soaking wet, and pushes two fingers into her. Alice gives a deep moan of pleasure, rearing up and then riding down against them, thrusting her own pelvis up and down and after a few seconds, she closes her eyes tight and shudders in climax.

When she reopens them, Alice's mood and feelings for Bella have completely changed. She smiles down at Bella's lusciously curved body beside her and says, "Don't move."

Alice goes to her room and a few moments later returns with a long shafted, ribbed, pink vibrator with a five-pronged clitoral stimulator mounted two thirds of the way down.

"Nice one," Bella says with a groan.

Alice switches it on and pushes it slowly into Bella's wet pussy. She twists it back and forth, in and out. After several inserts and withdrawals it has Bella fully lubricated. Alice thrusts the vibrator in far enough to bring the rotating clitoral prongs to their target at the top of Bella's clit.

"Oh my god," Bella gasps. "Oh yes!"

Bella is overtaken by waves of orgasm which leaves her lying completely spent while Alice licks her clean and then smears the pussy juice from the vibrator over Bella's breasts. Alice returns her attention to Bella's now dripping pussy. She shoves two fingers in while her thumb encircles her clit and within a few moments she is rewarded with another intensifying orgasm.

As her orgasm subsides, Bella finds a renewed strength and rolls over on top of Alice, pinning her beneath. Bella reaches under Alice and unsnaps her bra, freeing Alice's breasts. She runs her hands over Alice's chest, taking great pleasure in massaging the smaller breasts. "You are incredibly sexy," Bella says before taking one of the breasts into her mouth.

Alice closes her eyes, letting the sensations that Bella's lips and tongue give her. She arches her back, spreading her legs wide. She is so turned on that, as Bella focuses on her breasts, she slips her own hand down to her clit. The act doesn't go unnoticed and Bella bats away the other woman's hand. "I'll get to that, have some patience," she berates.

After several long minutes Bella changes positions and quickly removes Alice's blue panties. She then swings a leg over to straddle Alice's completely nude body, pushing her ass almost into Alice's face. Bella then reaches for her own pussy with one hand, pulling her pussy lips apart and on to one of Alice's nipples. As Alice gasps in arousal, Bella grips her breast, pushing the nipple into her and begins to fuck herself with it. After a moment, she begins to grunt and groan as the motions of her pelvis push her toward climax.

With her other hand, Bella reaches forward in between Alice's invitingly spread legs and thrusts two fingers into her pussy. Over the next few minutes, Bella hammers her fingers in and out until its Alice's turn to climax. Alice's body jerks and writhes as Bella's fingers ram deep inside and her thumb impacts on her clit. Alice's convulsions drive her breast into Bella's pussy, overloading her body into another orgasm. With a high picked scream, Bella shivers in ecstasy and collapses forward on top of Alice, her breasts landing just below the other woman's pussy and her head just below her knees.

Alice can't resist this opportunity and she pulls on Bella's hips to bring her spread open pussy the few inches needed to her mouth. Her tongue slips out and begins to explore the dripping wet pussy. Bella doesn't hesitate to cooperate as her head dips into Alice's pussy and she begins to lick long strides along her slit. They take their pussy eating slowly, letting it build into another satisfying orgasm.

They lay there for several long moments, catching their breaths until Bella says with a smile, "I know just what we need."

She turns around and slides her pussy up between Alice's spread legs, pushing it wetly against her pussy. They each grip each other's legs, pulling each other in closer to a butterfly position. As soon as they are set they begin grinding against one another in a sweaty passion.

Alice transfers her grip from Bella's thigh to her swaying breasts, cupping them upward as she rubs forward on the other's pussy. She pulls on the nipples when she does a downward slide. They jerk together as another orgasm flow through them, making them catch their breath and whimper in exhilaration.

Almost exhausted, they lay comfortably entwined together on the floor. "I never thought we'd ever give in," Alice says.

Bella smiles, "Neither did I. It has been a long time coming though."

"Maybe we should have a long time ago. I'm glad you made the first move," Alice says smiling. "I want to be your lover instead of just your friend."

"You do?" Bella gasps, hoping Alice's feelings truly match her own.

"I do," Alice replies. "You and no other."

With a sudden renewal of energy, Bella gets up off the floor. She kisses Alice's mouth, neck and breasts and pussy as she gets up. She races to her room, returning after a few seconds, striking an erotic pose in the doorway, wearing a long strap-on dildo.

"I want to fuck your sweet little ass."

Alice lies back and gently spreads her legs wide open. Bella brings the nub of the fake cock in to nudge against the other woman's slit, slowly pushing it between her pussy lips. It sinks in deeply with one long and slow thrust. In response, Alice gives a shuddering gasp and wraps her legs around Bella's hips, crossing her ankles over the other's back. Bella begins driving the dildo in and out of Alice's pussy with hard, fast and deep penetrations as Alice moans and begs for more. Bella firmly rides Alice to the crest of another explosive climax and then withdraws the dildo and uses her mouth to lick up the pussy juices, stimulating Alice even more.

With Alice panting like crazy, Bella gives her leg a shove, indication without words that she should roll over onto her stomach. When Alice does so, Bella swings across to kneel between her legs and reaches forward, grabbing Alice above her hips. She hauls her pelvis backward so that Alice is kneeling with her ass thrust up into the air. Alice takes in a breath in anticipation, bathing in the feeling of her pussy being so accessible, so wide open and so ready to be fucked.

"Mmm," Alice groans as the fake cock enters her from this new position, pressing against her pussy walls in a different way, while rubbing against her clit. Being taken this way turns Alice on to the point that she quickly has another climax. Bella doesn't pause for even a second in her rhythmic thrusting and sends her into a third.

Bella unbuckles the strap-on and she slides between Alice's legs, pushing her own pussy toward the other's mouth. They explore each other until they have a final orgasm each, leaving them satisfied, at least for the time being.

Alice's mouth is full of Bella's sweet tasting cum from the final orgasm. She swallows it down while reversing her position to lie next to the other woman. Bella gently strokes the nearest of Alice's breasts. "I'm glad we finally have taken this to a new level."

"Me too," Alice says smiling. "I don't want this to ever end."

Bella nods, smiling back at her. "I love you."

Alice leans up, kissing her. "I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know whatcha think.<strong>


End file.
